federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Iskander al-Khalid CP
Iskander Nassir al-Khalid is the current track version of this character. He is a Captain in the Intelligence division currently serving as the consort for the head of the Third Betazed House. He will remain in this position until he is able to complete his physio regiment and get back to top shape for active service within Intelligence. This has been slated for 2434. Background Information Swarthy complexioned with black hair and dark brown eyes, Iskander possesses a solid build, muscular without seeming stocky or over-built. His features tend to be on the angular side with narrow eyes, long, angular nose, and sharply cut mouth. Iskander is careful of his appearance when able, most often clean-shaven except for an occasional well-trimmed goatee that frames his mouth. There are a few scars on his body – his work in Intel has often led him to remove any identifying marks lest his cover on an individual case be blown. Current Spouse(s) Margianne Savoi Iskander met his first wife, Margianne Savoi, shortly after her annulment when Margi used her intell training to discover a hidden message from an operative. Recognizing a poem she responded and was able to facilitate his rescue. When he was back and recovering the two started a more intimate relationship and were eventually married. They have two children together. Children Iskander has one child with Khalidah al-Khalid named Ilias al-Khalid CP. Please see the link for more information. Iskander has two children with Margianne Savoi named Arsinoe al-Khalid and Annalise al-Khalid. Iskander adopted one child from Margianne named Baylee al-Khalid. Personal History Born the youngest of twins to Ibrahim and Tania al-Khalid, Iskander – or Zander as he is most often referred – is a Na’abi Voyun – the title given to a small group of El Aurians which journeyed to Earth over two thousand years before. His older brother, Zahir, would grow to inherit their father’s title of Shaykh of the al-Khalid clan, as well as the lion’s share of the family wealth, while Zander would be left to either rely on his brother’s graces or fend for himself. An individual at heart, Zander would grow to choose the latter. From an early age, Zander was aware of the disparity between himself and his ‘older’ brother. Zahir was ... if not effeminate, then at least very particular in the way he acted, dressed, and basically existed. He spent the bulk of his time indoors, or lounging on the terrace, while Zander engaged in rough-housing with the numerous cousins which abounded within the estate. Unlike other members of the clan, the twins were alone when it came to siblings. Their mother, Tania, had great difficulty conceiving children – suffering numerous miscarriages before and after her sons. The strain wore on the once gentle and loving woman, leaving her a shell of her former self. By time the boys had grown out of their toddler-hood, her interest in them waned and their care was handed over to various nannies. Their father, on the other hand, took an active part in his boys’ lives. Often Shaykh Ibrahim was prodding his eldest to get out and interact with his peers. Zander, on the other hand, was a natural favorite. The two of them bonded closely, Zander following his father everywhere; there were more than a few times that Ibrahim wished the boys had been born in a different order, however the paths were set. As the boys grew older, their natures began developing into the adults they would soon be. Again, the disparity between the two was astounding. While Zander was an open, eager young man – genial and affectionate in his own way – Zahir was closed and cryptic. He rarely smiled, and when he did, it was often at the expense of another’s pride or safety. Though not as physically fit as his brother, Zahir was notorious for talking Zander into taking senseless risks – some which came close to seriously injuring the boy. The first real challenge to rise up between the boys came in the form of a distant cousin, Khalidah Maisum al-Nur bint Ma'ed. Her father was an associate of Shaykh Ibrahim, and the two felt it would be beneficial to join betroth their children. As the heir, Zahir was selected; however, it was Zander Khali desired. For the next several decades, the young trio would find themselves locked in a curious love-triangle. During this time, the twins both entered Starfleet Academy. Though it was not intended so much to seek a commission as to add another level of expertise, Zander found himself taking strongly to the strict, regimental lifestyle of a Starfleet Officer. Though others in the family scoffed that he should pursue such a vulgar path, secretly his father applauded his youngest son’s choice. Though a business man at heart, Ibrahim respected the men and women who contributed to military, seeing them as the reason he could pursue such endeavours. By his son becoming one of them, it was as if he were paying back to the system. An adventurer at heart, it was little surprise that Zander should find himself on a dual course of Intel and piloting. The former proved to be his specification while the latter merely supplemented the many skills he would develop. For a time, he lost himself in his studies, training mind and body into a unified force. Soon enough he graduated and went on his first tour of duty. From that point, Zander’s life was set. He rose quickly in the ranks, proving himself time and again to be a reliable officer. Though considerably older than his crew-mates in years, he was still in the dawn of his own existence, and that youth lent strength to his endeavors. Within his first decade he had been decorated numerous times and quickly ascended the ranks to Commander by the age 100. Captain quickly followed. As the date planned for Zahir and Khalidah’s wedding drew closer, Zander found himself home on leave for a few months. He planned on using the time to decide whether or not he would submit for a long-term infiltration into the Orion Syndicate. The Intel department had made a selection of their top 2% of officers and Zander was high on the list; however, such a commitment would mean shutting out his family for an indeterminate length of time. A part of him recoiled from the idea. Family was the essence of Zander’s being; however, this was the opportunity of a life-time. Not only for him, but for the information it might provide towards shutting the Syndicate down for good. He had been discussing the matter with his father when Zander decided to take a break and spend some time alone on the terrace the family used for prayer and contemplation. It was there Khali found him. Lost in his thoughts, the idea that he might convince this woman to break her engagement to Zahir encouraged Zander to seduce her. To his delight, Khali responded whole-heartedly and before either considered the consequences, they found themselves back in Zander’s room. For several weeks Zander was living a life of bliss. He carried on with his life during the day, and made love to Khali at night until six weeks later the news came – she was pregnant, and the wedding to Zahir was just a week away. By this time Zander was sure she would change her mind and choose him; instead, Khali stated that she could not give up the opportunity of being married to a man who would one day be the most powerful in the region – if not the planet and beyond. Joining herself to a simple Starfleet Captain would be a step down in her social circle. Zander was devastated. Everything he had hoped for shattered in that moment; worse, he had thrown away his integrity on a foolish dream and was certain his father would never forgive him. Leaving the estate that night, he set his father a message from San Francisco saying he had decided to take the job after all. Though his son never said as much, Ibrahim had his suspicions, and when Khali gave birth to a healthy son over a month premature, he knew for sure. The training for his mission proved to be a two-year course of intense preparation, chisling Zander down to the basics and then rebuilding him into a new man – Suleyman Reizi. Taking bits and pieces of his real existence, the identity of Reizi was developed to the point that Zander could react properly at the least provocation. Zander – now Sully – headed into the field. He started working with the Maqui, making a name for himself as a pilot of some skill until he was noticed by a Syndicate scout. Sully was tested to prove his loyalty by murder: to this day he regrets the act, but it was a known entity before going into the mission. From that point he found himself absorbed into the Syndicate and working under the leadership of a Nausicaan named Mesz’vik, trafficking slaves from one destination to the next. Though he would occasionally ‘lose’ his cargo, Sully was considered a solid pilot lacking only in a drive to promote himself. He seemed content running errands, and the higher-ups were content to keep him in his place. All seemed to be going well – Sully was accepted, and yet he found time and opportunity to drop regular reports to his superiors on different aspects of the Syndicate – until late in 2378 a rumour kicked up about him having Federation connections. There was no proof, and at first Sully was able to sweep the suspicions away. However, it persisted and before the year was out he started losing face with his higher ups. Over the next few years he found himself on the run – trying to keep ahead of Syndicate hunters intent on bringing him in for questioning while attempting to signal for help from outside. His efforts seemed to fail until, in 2384, one futile attempt was returned. It was a Vulcan love poem – the words coded to raise red flags to any operative who read it. It was a rare shot – being something he had picked up outside of his official training. However, it was not an Intel officer who answered his ‘ad’ but rather a cadet – Margianne Savoi, writing under the SN of Jenny Nero – who saw the entry as the mark of an interesting prospect. The pair began writing back and forth and Sully let his guard down. It nearly proved fatal for both him and ‘Jenny’. First he was captured by Kuron – a Lieutenant in the Syndicate – and then Margianne was abducted by one of Kuron’s lackeys. Fate brought the pair together, and lent a hand in their escape. Stealing a ship, they managed to escape the base and drift into Cardassian territory where they were apprehended by the Taosk and one Legate Ozara Brik. Margi was released to her family, an Admiral Vellop came to collect the recovered agent. Badly injured from his ordeals, Zander was placed through an intense debriefing to prove his story – and his loyalty – and then assigned to Bajor and DS9 where he would receive medical treatment as well as the highest counselings available in the fleet from Admiral Denorian Thay. Starfleet Academy Going into the Academy he had a focus in Intelligence with one side training in piloting and flight scenarios. Iskander's previous education was that a private school. As an El Aurian, Iskander is blessed with an extensive life-line. As a Na’abi Voyun, he has a specific and detailed heritage unique only to him and others of his kind. Though well past his first century in age, he still strongly resembles a young man in his early 20’s in both appearance and stamina. He is a strong, quick learner, possesses an agile mind that wraps around problems to solve them swiftly and efficiently. For the most part Iskander is good-natured – soft-hearted, even, when it comes to personal suffering. In the past he has been quick to smile and share a joke on his own behalf, and as he works his way past the trauma of his most recent assignment, that old self is slowly making itself known once more. Zander’s one main weakness is a fear of containment. After working undercover for nearly a decade in the Syndicate, his identity was compromised and Zander was forced to run for his life. Remaining in any one place for a period of time was an invitation to be captured – and in the end nearly resulted in his death. Now, though he is by all appearances free and safe, he is finding it difficult to escape that nomadic mentality. 4 Iskander al-Khalid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Security/Law Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2260 Category:All Characters